


No Matter What

by HeRbIeZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Birthing, Gen, just cute Uncle Dori stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ





	No Matter What

Phelia took a deep breath before she pushed again, screaming out from the pain it brought. The midwife was between her legs, awaiting the baby being pushed out. Oin was beside Phelia, giving her a concoction to smell to lessen the pain, wiping away the sweat that gathered at her head. Nori was on her right, holding her hand.   
  
"Almost there, Phelia." The midwife said, seeing the top of the baby's head. "Just a little more."  
  
"You've got this ghivashel." Nori reassured his wife. "Its.. its like pushing out a watermelon." He yelped out in pain when Phelia gripped his hand with bone-crushing strength.  
  
" _Shut up."_ Phelia hissed and let out short breaths.   
  
With one final push, the shrill cry of an infant resounded the room. Phelia sighed in relief, flopping back against the bed. The midwife took the baby and cleaned them up along with the help of Oin. Oin wrapped up the baby in a clean cloth, handing the infant gently over to Nori.  
  
Phelia gazed up at her husband as he held their baby with great care. She had a tired smile on her face when she witnessed the heart-wearming sight. Nori's warm brown eyes met with her blue ones. The midwife washed her hands and beamed at the family, helping Phelia relax against the bed.   
  
"It's a boy." The midwife whispered.   
  
"A perfectly healthy one at that." Oin added. "Shall I call in your brothers?"  
  
Phelia gave a tired nod, unable to speak from exhaustion. Oin went over to the door. There were whispers coming from the other side. Nori pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed, cradling their son. He looked up at Phelia. He saw her smiling a small and tired smile but it was one of her brightest. He leaned in closer so that his wife can hold their baby. Phelia brushed away the hairs sticking to their son's forehead, brushing his cheek gently. Her gaze was met with Nori's and her smile grew.  
  
"Maralmizu.." She whispered to him and her son. "amrâlimê.."  
  
Several footsteps were heard from the doorway, making the married couple look up. In came Ori, Dori and Phelan. They all had rather large smile son their faces. Ori was the first to approach though he was hesitant. With an encouraging nod from Phelia , he went closer to see his nephew.   
  
"He kind of looks like you, Nadad." Ori remarked to Nori. "He has Phelia's eyes though."  
  
Phelan perked up and walked over as soon as he heard. He slowed his steps once he was near and gazed down at the infant. His eyes were glassed over. Phelia had noticed this and gave a weak laugh. "Don't tell me you're going to cry Nadadith."  
  
"No." Phelan countered.   
  
Nori looked over his shoulder and motioned for his older brother to come over with a small jerk of his head. Dori went up to the small gathering and his heart melted when he saw the small baby in his sister-in-law's arms. He looked up at Phelia with pleading eyes. She nodded, knowing what he was asking permission for. Dori gently took his nephew in his arms and rocked the baby gently, smiling down at him. His heart welled when the baby wrapped his small fingers around his own. Something inside him had bloomed, and he made a promise to care of this child, no matter what.   
  



End file.
